


Louis the tease.

by larry22xx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Football Player Harry, Football Player Niall, Goal keeper Zayn, Louis in Harry's Jersey, Louis is Harry trophy wife;), Louis tease Harry, M/M, Riding, Smut, Thats it folks I hope u like it ;), Top Harry, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry22xx/pseuds/larry22xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p><p> </p><p>Harry win The last game of the season and Louis reward him ;p</p><p> </p><p>Larry smut .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis the tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay so I wrote this fic today and I have a big final exam and I didnt even opened my book , ok cool anywho enjoyyyyy ~~

It was fucking cold out here, but I was here for Harry and there was no way was I going to miss this game. It was the last game of the season and Harry was on fire today; the people in the crowd were going crazy, yelling and screaming there favorite players number. My eyes stayed glued to number seventeen, as he ran up and down the field with the ball at his foot. There was only a couple of seconds left in the game and everyone was getting antsy because the two teams were at a tie.

I was sitting on the benches were the players sit, I guess you can say that I get a special privilege for being Harry Style's husband. Or what Harry likes to call me his trophy wife, claiming that at every game he wanted a hug from the person that mattered the most right there, front and center. So I here I am, getting dirty looks from the people who had shitty seats and wished they were me. Cocky I know...sue me.

Hate me all ya want, but when your married to a professional, famous, and not to mention hot football player and he so happens to spoil the hell out of you, you get to have special ways around everything. I watched closely as Harry stole the ball from the other team again, and made his way down the field. I was screaming his name by now, shouting 'go Haz' and 'Go number seventeen'. The players on the bench are so used to me yelling for Harry that they either just ignore me or join me.

"Ya know if he shoots the winning score he's gonna want something big from you to celebrate." came a Irish voice.

I turned to face Niall a cheeky smile on my face, "Of course, he's gonna love it to, because I know for a fact that he's gonna do it." I replied. Niall waggled his eyebrows at me with a smirk, "Oh care to tell me...give me a hint?" he asked.

I laughed at the blondes craziness, I've known Niall for a very long time. He was my best mate, he was the one who introduced Harry to me and it was all love from there. I tapped my chin, "Let's just say that it involves a lot of teasing." I said and Niall let out a chuckle. My eyes went back to the field just to see Zayn block another kick.

"So what about you and Zayn hmmm." I drawled. Niall didn't even react to the question, but his eyes did go a bit dark.

"Ima beg him to let me ride him with his goalie gloves on." he simply said. I whipped my head around in shock...Niall has always been on the freaky side when having sex. The only reason why I know that is because he tells me all about his sexual escapades, even though I really didn't want to know.

"Come again." I asked still a bit bewildered because I haven't heard about this one before. Niall turned to me and shrugged.

"I like the way they feel on my ass, when he grabs it...he gets so fucking riled up after games it such a turn on." he said with a smirk, and I could just feel my face going red. How can someone speak about things like that out in public...and with a straight face. "One time he said it was like holding onto soccer ball...just a more plump one." he giggled.

"Okay never mind say no more." I rushed waving my finger in his face as he laughed at me. I turned my attention back to the game, just in time to see Harry thrust his foot forward; the ball shooting from the ground and flying past the goalie and into the net. The crowd went wild and so did I because they just one the championship and I know it was a team effort but Harry did score the winning goal. Not long was Harry bounding over to me and wrapping his long arms around my waist, twirling me around.

"Good job Haz ya did it." I congratulated as I kissed him all over his face, purposely avoiding his lips. He whined, "Come on Lou stop teasing." he said. All I could think about is when we get home, he's going to have to endure more teasing than this.

He put me down on the ground again and I leaned forward to kiss his lips. He smiled into it and I bit his bottom lip just how he likes it. Our tongues slipped along each other and I was so close to jumping into his arms but I knew that this wasn't the time.

"Harry mate." We were interrupted by Zayn with Niall on his back, Liam shaking his head behind them.

"Were off to a party, wanna come." he asked. I took a step back from Harry, "Sorry no can do boys...I got something um...special planned for Mr. Styles here." I drawled as I ran my finger over his lips. Harry looked at me with a smirk his eyebrows raised in a assumption, "Oh really?" he asked.

All I did was smile, I'll let him think on that, I thought. "Well were heading off then." Liam spoke up.

"Gonna have fun with Dani..." Niall said, wiggling his brows. Liam flushed red and we laughed, "Ugh you're lucky your my friend." he muttered. Niall giggled before patting Zayn's head, "Alright Z let's go." he demanded.

"So bossy." Zayn commented but smiled nonetheless. "We'll see you guys later." he said.

"Good luck on your plan Blondie." I shouted as they walked away. I saw Zayn give the blonde a weird look but didn't say anything.

"So what's this special surprise?" Harry said huskily in my ear, his arms coming to wrap around my waist from behind.

I giggled..."You'll see." I answered.

When we got home I blind-folded Harry instantly and pushed him down into the chair I set up in our room. He giggled, "Whatcha doin' there Lou." he asked. I shrugged out my clothes till I was naked, and chucked them into the corner. "Patience." I whispered in his ear. I took of his football shorts and shirt but left him in his boxers. He reached out and grabbed my ass, I smacked his hand away.

"Ah ah ah no touchie." I hissed as I went to the drawer and pulled out a tie. Turning back to Harry who was already getting hard, I walked behind him and tied his wrist together. "Ohh Naughty...what brought this on Lou." Harry asked his voice low and seductive. I went to go pick up Harry's jersey and slid it on, it smelled just like him and I loved it.

"A little birdy told me that you like a man in a jersey." I drawled as I ran my finger over his lips and down to his neck.

Harry hummed to himself, "That birdy didn't lie." was all he said. I giggled at that before plopping myself down onto his lap roughly. Harry whined, as I pushed my back into his chest, my ass rubbing against his clothed erection.

"Well I got a surprise for you love." I said as I reached around and untied the blind-fold.

Harry POV:

When Louis took the blind-fold off I nearly came. He was wearing my jersey, (and nothing else mind you) my name and number facing me. The shirt was so big on him it looked like Louis was wearing a small dress. Smiling I wanted to reach out to touch him, but forgot that Louis tied me up. I sighed when he saw me struggle a bit, I don't know how he figured out that I absolutely love it when he wears my jersey. But judging from the sight right now, I could care less on how he found out. I just wanted him to do something about my dick straining in my boxers right now. He wrapped one arm around my neck and nuzzled his face into it, littering it with little kisses. I let my head fall back a moan slipping from my lips, "Louieeee." I whined thrusting my hips up.

"Yes love." Louis answered as he turned around fully in my lap. Oh God he looked so good, I licked my lips; he was going to get it as soon as I get out of these ties. I watched him smirk before situating himself that his legs were spread on my thighs. My mouth went dry, "Louis." I warned but the smirk stayed on his face as he started to work his hips forward.

"Christ." I moaned; trying to get out the ties again. "Like this Harry, does it feel good?" Louis asked me rolling his hips against mine. All I could do was moan and nod my head, pushing my hips up to meets his. "Did such a good job Haz." Louis said, pretty much bouncing on my lap. Louis I swear to God, this boy was going to kill me one day. I could just feel myself about to blow, then Louis stopped, my eyes snapped open.

"Why'd you—I started to say but stopped when I saw one of Louis' hands traveling down to grab onto his cock. His other hand on my shoulder, his head thrown back as he let out cry of pleasure as he worked himself. "Fuck Harry." he yelled and I couldn't take my eyes off him, he wasn't going fast like he usually does. He rubbed himself slowly, teasing the hell out of me and I just wanted...fuck I wanted to ruin him.

"Hazz...you gettin turned on." he asked me his blue lidded eyes now staring me down.

"Fuck yes." I said leaning towards him, he smiled at me and met me halfway. His tongue was the first thing to hit my lips, then it made it's way into my mouth. I sucked on his tongue making him moan in the back of his throat. I turned my head to the side a bit letting my tongue map out his entire mouth. He pulled back a thin strip saliva connecting to our mouths, he smiled at me again. "God Lou untie me." I said. He giggled before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and reached for my hands that were tied behind the chair. "Whatcha gonna do to me when I untie them hmm?" he whispered in my ear and I shuddered.

"Fuck Louis I'm going to fuck you so damn hard-"Christ get me out of these." I yelled in frustration. Louis laughed before completely taking the ties off my wrist, in seconds I had Louis thrown onto the bed. I pinned his arms above his head and stared him down, "You know I'm going to ravish you, right?" I hissed in his ear.

"Yes...tonight's about you...all you Haz." Louis said, rolling his naked hips up against mines. I growled and pushed his hips back down. "It's my turn to tease." I said. "Hands and Knees." I added. Louis instantly obliged rolling over on his stomach, sticking his ass in the air. God, Louis had the most perfect ass ever.

"Fuck you look hot specially with my jersey on." I drawled as I traced my fingers over his ass.

"Thought you might like it." he replied. I chuckled before spreading him apart, his hole already wet and red.

"So wet for me Lou...what were you doing the whole time at the game?" I question him, running my finger over the muscle, making him whine.

"Were you fingering yourself on the bench or something." I asked, nudging my finger in just a bit.

"Or were you using one of your toys at the game." I questioned, pushing my finger all the way into Louis'.

"Harry, come on." Lou cried. I smirked, "Answer the question Lou." I said. I heard him huff before answering.

"I had a buttplug in all da—I interrupted him by thrusting three fingers inside him, "So naughty you are Lou." I cooed.

"Shit!" he cried out. I laughed as I moved my fingers in and out of him slowly, just the thought of him wearing something like that is such a turn on. I curled my fingers just a bit and Louis threw his head back in pleasure, "Harry please I can't take much more." Louis whined.

I pulled back from Louis' ass and pulled my boxers down, my dick springing up. I saw Louis out the corner of my eyes, staring at me...well not me, I took a hold of my cock and slid my hands up and down. My eyes never leaving his as I wanked off, "Liking what you see Boo?" I asked him and he nodded his head eagerly.

"Please." He begged.

I didn't hesitate and slammed into him, not letting him get used to me at all. If anything Louis' ass should be very familiar with my dick, and judging by the sounds coming from his mouth, he's loving it. I grabbed a hold of his hips and snapped mine forward. My hand was splayed on his back, pushing Louis down face first onto the bed. His moans went higher as I fucked down into that tight hole of his, "Feel so good Louis, you're being so good for me." I praised him.

"Yea, yea, yea." is what came out of Louis' mouth, as I continued to slam into him. "Been...a...g...good boy." Louis hissed pushing his hips back onto my dick. I licked my lips staring down at Louis' tiny body, encased by my jersey..."So fucking hot." I muttered. Before Louis could even reply I flipped us over so that he was sitting on top of me. "Ride my cock Lou." I smirked. He was looking at me with those lidded blue eyes of his, little pink tongue poking out as he panted.

"Fuuuuuck Haz." I watched him as he sank down on my dick with no problem. He didn't waste any time moving, putting his tiny hands on my chest and started to bounce. "Love your cock...ngh...shi..so big...love it." Louis cried. I licked my lips again as I stared at his curvy body moving on my cock like a pro. It when Louis changed the position, moving his hands from my chest to my thighs when I noticed his cock. My jersey was so big on him that the head was barely peaking from under it and if that wasn't the hottest thing I'd ever seen than..."Harreee." My own thoughts were cut of my Louis high pitch whine when I grabbed his dick and started to jerk him off.

"Mmm look so good Boo." I drawled snapping my hips up faster, feeling my orgasm close. Louis let his chin fall to his chest, his small body tensing up as he came with cry of my name, his cum shooting over my hand and onto my chest. Feeling his hole clench around my cock triggered my own release, shooting my cum inside of him. "Fuck Louis..." I groaned, gripping his hips tightly as I rode out my orgasm.

Louis suddenly fell on top of me, his face a pretty shade of red, hair sweaty and a dopey little grin on his face. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist, "You're so cute." I mumbled pressing my lips to his softly. "Mmf...not as sexy as you." he whispered, pulling away to smile at me. "Did you like your reward?" Louis asks.

"Like is an understatement love." I said running my hands up the jersey to his back, "You should definitely wear it more often." I smiled up at him, making him giggle cutely. He shifted on top of me, moving sit back up on my chest.

"Win some more games and we'll see." he says, blue eyes dancing with mirth. "But that shouldn't be problem cause you always do a good job." I could already feel my dick starting to get hard again as Louis started to move his hips in little circles.

"And I'll do a good job to fuck you nice and hard."

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS SO HOT FUCKKK.


End file.
